


cassé

by eunhyeo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, timebroken!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunhyeo/pseuds/eunhyeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she was broken and the only one who could fix her was gone</p><p>AU where Timebreaker kills Chat... and he doesn't come back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cassé

gonegonegone they were all gone and it was her fault, her fault she hadn't been able to stop it, her fault she wasn't strong enough, wasn't fast enough, wasn't smart enough...

Too many. Too many gone. (not dead, just gone, because if she thought of them like that, compared them to the cold bodies in coffins, then it'd be worse than before...) Alya and Kim and Chloe and Sabrina and Chat, others whose names she'd never know...

All gone. Vanished into thin air.

Even Adrien was gone, though he'd never been touched. She swore that he hadn't been caught, had to hope that he was safe. It was better to think that he'd run off, instead of disappearing like the others. It had to be. She couldn't believe anything else.

Yes. He'd ran, far far away from here, here where she couldn't protect anyone, where she could hardly defeat the akuma without her partner. Without Chat.

That's how it was.

It was hard. Too hard. Too hard to go out, to walk into the classroom and sit down with an empty space beside her and nothing but air in front. Too hard to fight with the knowledge that no one had her back. She did it anyways.

Fighting helped her forget. It numbed her to everything but the pain and the blood and her gasping breaths, until she was nothing and saw nothing but her one goal...

but it was hollow, so hollow, and night after night after night kept weighing down on her, kept beating her back, kept her tears flowing even when she was sure there was nothing more 

nothing nothing nothing

that would be better, she thought, to feel nothing, to stop crying...

better to be nothing than to be broken and something.

**Author's Note:**

> based off of [this](http://introspectres.tumblr.com/tagged/timebroken-au) lovely headcanon by introspectres  
> 


End file.
